


His Butler

by samuel



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, Childhood Friends, M/M, Modern Royalty, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Possessive Behavior, Possessive!Chanyeol, Royalty, Super Junior - Freeform, nct - Freeform, some OCs
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-23
Updated: 2018-03-29
Packaged: 2019-04-06 22:51:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14067318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/samuel/pseuds/samuel
Summary: Do Kyungsoo used to be the king’s most trusted knight, until, it all changed because of the selfish prince who demanded Kyungsoo to be his personal butler instead.





	1. The Prince’s Butler

Kyungsoo knocks on the prince’s bedroom door while standing beside the maid who’s holding a tray full of breakfast menu. 

The young lad sighs as he stares at his wristwatch, it’s almost 8 am and the prince still not opening the door. He and the maid lady have been standing there for at least 25 minutes.

“I’m sorry about this Yuna,” Kyungsoo feels apologetic “If you don’t mind, may I be the one sending this to the prince’s room?”

“A-Ah, no no,” The maid shakes his head “It’s okay Kyungsoo-ah, you don’t really have to do that for me. This is my job, I’m sure I’ll be fine.”

“I know but,” Kyungsoo pauses as he starts to grab the tray on each side, pulling it hard to his chest. “I insist.” The boy bows his head.

The maid looks flustered when the tray is already on Kyungsoo’s hands, she doesn’t know what to say to him.

And right before she about to answer him, the bedroom door slowly begins to open.

“Isn’t it a bit too early?” The prince yawns as he ruffles his own bangs. Kyungsoo can see that the prince is pretty oblivious about the fact that he isn’t wearing anything at all on his upper body, the maid who’s standing beside Kyungsoo merely turning red as she sees that.

Kyungsoo rolls his eyes before he finally begins to speak toward him “Chanyeol, please don’t be in the way. I need to bring this in to your room.”

Chanyeol’s eyes lighten when he sees the tray on Kyungsoo’s hands, he immediately opens the door wider than before, trying to let Kyungsoo inside.

The butler sighs as he looks at the maid, flashing a kind smile toward her. “You can get going now, I’ll take care of him.”

The sweet lady returns the smile with her own warm smile as she bows his head “Thank y–” “Geez, just go already.” The prince speaks out, feeling annoyed so suddenly.

The maid almost startles when he hears the angry tone that came out of Chanyeol’s mouth, without saying anything anymore, she quickly bows down and turns her heels hastily, leaving the other two alone.

“What was that for??” Kyungsoo starts to scold “You’re a prince, Chanyeol. Stop acting so unprofessional!” He lectures out.

Chanyeol doesn’t say anything in return, but instead, he already  snatches the tray away from the butler’s hands. And without looking right at Kyungsoo, Chanyeol starts to walk back to his bedroom.

Kyungsoo who sees that merely smacks his own forehead. _I can’t believe I have to serve someone like him, being the lord’s knight was so much better_. The butler sighs quietly as he about to turn his heels.

“And where do you think you’re going, _my_ butler?” Chanyeol’s words stop Kyungsoo from leaving, the latter starts to sigh again right before he finally walks inside. 

“What the hell do you want now.” The words that come out from Kyungsoo’s mouth doesn’t exactly sound like a question.

“That’s not a proper way for a butler to speak to his prince, ya’ know.” Chanyeol begins to open the lid from his tray. He can see the many food that are waiting to be eaten.

“Just eat your food.” Kyungsoo says as he moves to stand near him.

Chanyeol suddenly shows a mischievous smirk when he’s staring at the food and his butler “Kyungsoo-yah.” He calls the butler’s name.

“What?” Kyungsoo asks.

“Feed me.” Chanyeol responds with his shit eating grin.

“What?!?” Suddenly Kyungsoo yells out.

Chanyeol moves to sit down on one of his many fancy-expensive couches in the room “Didn’t you hear me? I said feed me. Do I have to spell it out for you F E E D M–” “Alright, alright! I got it! Don’t need to get smart with me!”

The prince chuckles “What are you even talking about? I’ve always been smart.”

Kyungsoo groans in annoyance before he starts to grab some of the food from the tray on one single plate, so he doesn’t have to go back and forth to just feed this spoiled prince.

Chanyeol who sees that begins to chuckle in satisfaction, it’s not like everyday you can have someone like Do Kyungsoo to actually feed you.

“I’m only doing this _once_ , got it?” The butler makes a sharp comment.

Chanyeol snickers at that “Yeah, yeah~” He says reluctantly.

Kyungsoo grabs the now-full plate before he put it on the layered-designed table right beside the prince. The latter’s face is suddenly really bright, Kyungsoo feels like he can punch it any moment. Thank god he has a good self-control.

The butler slowly starts to get the food on the silver spoon, he put his other hand under the spoon, just in case he messes up and suddenly the food spatter down. 

He still can’t believe he’s actually doing this for _a fucking prince_.

“Chanyeol, open your mouth.” Kyungsoo tells him.

The taller male instantly opens his mouth, as Kyungsoo watches that, he finds himself wanting to shove this spoon into _that_ throat.

Without having a choice anymore, Kyungsoo carefully put the food inside Chanyeol’s mouth. But when Kyungsoo is about to pull out the spoon out of Chanyeol’s mouth, the latter instantly bites on it.

“Y-Yah!” Kyungsoo moves closer “What are you doing?!” 

He keeps trying to pull out the spoon away but every attempts failed as he keeps moving his own body closer toward Chanyeol without even noticing. 

“Yah! Chew on your food and let go of the spoon!” Kyungsoo keeps telling him. And right at that rate, the butler starts to pull it with both his hands. _How childish_. The butler thought as he stares at Chanyeol.

The latter starts to chew his food while still holding the spoon on to his mouth with his fingers, honestly it’s feel weird, biting down on the food together with the spoon, but he’s having too much fun looking at all the reactions his butler gives him.

“Are you serious right now?!” Kyungsoo spats out, feeling irritated at the childish game they both are playing.

After it feels like 2 more minutes, Chanyeol finally swallows down his food and finally letting go the spoon from his mouth.

Kyungsoo stares at the male in disbelief “Really Chanyeol? Really?”

“What? It’s hard chewing when you have a metal object on your own mouth.” Chanyeol licks his lips.

“Idiot.” Kyungsoo lets out as he put his palm over his forehead.

Chanyeol snickers “Anyway, where’s the juice?”

The butler sighs, it hasn’t even an hour after he’s staying on this bedroom, but he already feels so tired. 

Kyungsoo pours the drink on the glass “Here.” He speaks as he walks with the glass on his hand.

Chanyeol smirks, grabbing the glass out of the butler’s grasp. “Thanks.”

If Chanyeol asks Kyungsoo to help him drink right there and then, the latter probably already pours down the juice all over Chanyeol’s face. Thank god the spoiled male didn’t ask for it.

“I want my dessert.” Chanyeol says after he put his drink on the table beside his food.

“Already?” Kyungsoo suddenly feels confused “You haven’t even finish your food.”

“Awe~ c’mon,” The prince begins to stand up “I’m not that patient you know.” He says as he put both of his hands on the shorter male’s shoulders.

Kyungsoo raises an eyebrow “You do realize that you only eat like, I don’t know, _one_ full spoon?” He sounds sarcastic.

Chanyeol chuckles at that “Don’t worry, after I’m done with my dessert, I’ll continue eating~” He winks.

“Wha–” Right before Kyungsoo can even finish his sentences, Chanyeol already presses both of their lips together.

The butler widens his eyes in a surprise manner, it’s not the first time Chanyeol kisses him so randomly, and just out of nowhere. But still, every time he does that, Kyungsoo can’t help himself but to feel surprised or flinched or startled, he just really can’t help it.

Kyungsoo can feel both of Chanyeol’s hands roaming around his body, one on his waist and one  on his neck, pulling Kyungsoo even closer until the latter can feel Chanyeol’s bare chest.

The shorter male flushes red “hMmcHanYe—!!” he tries to speak but fails miserably by the time Chanyeol bites on his bottom lip.

Kyungsoo was so startled that he’s almost stumble and fall down, but somehow, before that actually happen, Chanyeol already throws Kyungsoo on his bed.

“Chan–” Kyungsoo sentences got cut out again after the owner of the bed almost chokes him out, Chanyeol’s hand circled on Kyungsoo’s neck.

Chanyeol pushes down his body on to Kyungsoo, his eyes keeps turning dark and darker as he stares at his butler’s beautiful brown charming eyes.

“ _Ne_ , Kyungsoo,” Chanyeol finally speak as he moves fingers over his butler chin “Have you forgotten already?”

Kyungsoo grits his teeth “W–What?!”

Chanyeol presses his lips on the younger male’s neck. Kyungsoo almost jolts in panic when he feels Chanyeol’s tongue lingering on his neck, the butler tries to turn his head but the _beast_ won’t allow him to just move whenever he pleases. 

Kyungsoo then tries to cover his mouth quickly when he suddenly feels teeth sink on to his skin, it feels so sharp that you might probably think it’s a vampire that bite you. After a while, Kyungsoo can feel some liquid on his neck, _he’s bleeding_. Chanyeol starts to lick the blood away, he feels the metallic taste on his tongue and mouth.

“It—” Kyungsoo breathes “Hurts.” He mumbles out.

“Isn’t it?” He hears Chanyeol chuckles seductively under his neck “But you’re mine, so it’s okay right?” Chanyeol continues.

Just because of one simple bite from Chanyeol, suddenly Kyungsoo’s body feels so weak. 

“I’ll ask you one more time _Do Kyungsoo_ ,” Chanyeol speaks lowly as he starts to shift his lips toward Kyungsoo’s ear “Have you forgotten already? Have you forgotten about the fact that you’re mine?”

Kyungsoo flinches away, he can feel the shiver after Chanyeol whispered those words with a such cold, husky, and dark tone.

“I _demand_ you to answer me, Kyungsoo.” Chanyeol speaks once more.

“I–” Kyungsoo starts ”No, I never forget.”

“Then why?” Chanyeol moves up his head to look down at his butler “Why are you acting so close with that _person_?”

Kyungsoo feels both of his wrists being pinned.

“You’re mine, aren’t you? You belong to me, aren’t you?” Chanyeol tightens his grips.

Kyungsoo really wants to yell how _fucking_ hurt he is right now, he’s pretty sure that at this rate both of his wrists are already extremely red. 

“Chanyeol, listen,” Kyungsoo tries to speak “Nothing is going on between me and lady Yuna.”

“THEN STOP SMILING AT HER SO KINDLY!” Chanyeol yells at him.

Kyungsoo freezes at the spot, even after knowing the fact that Chanyeol is indeed the possessive type, the latter possessiveness still can scaring him and making him speechless, just like now.

“You’re mine. So smile  _only_ at me, look _only_ at me, love  _only_ me.” Chanyeol states before he closes the distance between him and Kyungsoo.

Both of their lips collide together, Kyungsoo can feel the sweet metallic taste on Chanyeol’s lips. 

Kyungsoo wonders, since when? Since when he got so weak when it comes to Chanyeol? Since when did Chanyeol become such a pain-in-the-ass weakness to him? Since when did Kyungsoo actually get used to the dark possessive side of Chanyeol? 

Who would have thought that two sweet innocent childhood friends that have different status and degrees, suddenly got involved in such an unexpected bittersweet relationship.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m such a Chansoo (+Seho) trash.  
> Nowadays I’ve been really craving for Chansoo (+Seho) fics huehuehue, so this happened.


	2. Troublesome

Chanyeol crosses his arms, clicking his tongue as he watches Kyungsoo tidying the messy suit he’s wearing, carefully pulling up the collar to cover some of the marks the prince gave him.

Kyungsoo sighs as he stares at Chanyeol’s sulky expression on the reflection mirror.

“Stop making such a face, _prince_.” Kyungsoo begins to speak whilst brushing his messy bangs with his fingers.

Chanyeol moves to lean beside Kyungsoo “Why are you always try to hide all the marks I gave you?”

“Huh, I wonder why.” The butler speaks sarcastically.

The prince makes a sulky sound as he starts to walk away, sitting back to the couch beside the food Kyungsoo originally served for him. Chanyeol clicks his tongue, grabbing the silver spoon near the plate before he starts to eat his food again.

Kyungsoo who’s still standing in front of the mirror, makes a satisfied smile when he’s done managing on his suit.

He turns to look at the prince “Chanyeol, after you finish your food please quickly take a bath, you still have a schedule today.”

Chanyeol nods his head “Ah, is that so?” He starts to speak in his prince-like tone “May I ask, with who?”

“Since our highnes–” Kyungsoo coughs, moving his hand over his own mouth. “I mean, king,” He corrects himself “Since king has other important things to do today, you, Chanyeol, will replace his attendance as the prince of the Park family for the meeting with the Kims’ king.”

Chanyeol makes a frown, obviously not happy with this. “And why should I?” He questions with such a bitter expression.

As Kyungsoo merely ignores that expression, he begins to move and pour back some juice in Chanyeol’s previously empty glass.

“Isn’t it obvious?” Kyungsoo says with a stern look “You’re the Parks’ one and only child, it is your obligation as the prince to always do the king’s tasks when he’s not in our presence to do it.”

“How troublesome.” Chanyeol clicks his tongue befor ehe starts to drink.

Kyungsoo merely sighs as he nods understandably at the prince “I know it is, but you’re his one and only child. Who else would he depend on if it’s not you, Chanyeol?”

“Ha, funny.” The said male laughs hysterically at that “You think I care about that old man?”

Ever since the queen’s death, the prince, Park Chanyeol and the king, Park Leeteuk keep getting farther and distant from each other. Kyungsoo still doesn’t know exactly what happened between them since he just noticed both of these father and son behavior recently after he began his work as Chanyeol’s personal butler. He saw how cold Chanyeol’s gaze toward his own father every time they faced each other. When Kyungsoo noticed it for the first time, he realized, something must have happened between the prince and his highness when he’s still busy working as the knight.

“But you still the prince, Chanyeol. So please try to be more responsible, will you?” The butler tries.

“Look, father is the one who’s arranging this stupid meeting with uncle Siwon not me. The one who’s irresponsible right now is also  _definitely_ not me.” Chanyeol tells the young lad.

Kyungsoo sighs whilst rubbing his forehead in a irritated manner “Chanyeol, even if you try to refuse, you still need to attend. How many times do I have to explain it to you? You’re the one and only child, you’re the one and only prince, you’re the one and only person who must obligates to do the king’s unfinished requests and tasks when he told you so.”

Chanyeol rolls his eyes “I never ask to be a prince ya’ know.”

“For fuck sake, Chanyeol!” Kyungsoo tries not to scream “Why are you being so difficult?!”

“Why do you care so much?!” Chanyeol returns.

The butler and the prince give each other a sharp look, as if none of them will actually back down from this argument.

“It’s not like you have a choice, prince.” Kyungsoo starts again “Like it or not, you still have to come,” He pauses to turn his heels, slowly walking near the door and opens it slightly. “I’ll be going, you’re wasting so much time.” The butler continues before he walks out the door, not forgetting to slam slam it. 

Chanyeol groans in annoyance as he sees that “Not just he tried to have an argument with his own prince, but he also slammed the door so rudely just like that?!”

The prince finally get up from his seat, he starts to walk over his nightstand beside the luxury bed, grabbing his phone quickly to get in contact with someone.

_**“Yo Chanyeol! It’s been a while man!”** _

A familiar tone were heard.

“What kind of prince talk like that, Jongin?”

_**“Right! You’re one to talk!”**_ Chanyeol can feel the smug grin on his friend’s face.

“Anyway, gotta inform you something,” Chanyeol moves to throw a towel over his shoulder “Since my old man can’t come to meet your father today, I’ll be the one replacing his attendance.”

**_“No way! Seriously??”_ **

“Does this look like I have a choice?”

_**“Knowing uncle Leeteuk, of course you have no choice, especially after a knight of his decided to be your personal butler~!”** _

“Since when did Kyungsoo have the decision to be my personal butler? It’s me who demanded him to be one anyway.”

_**“Ah, right~ Like father like son~”** _

“What does that even mean?!” Chanyeol feels like he’s being insulted.

_**“Don’t take it way too literally~”**_ He hears Jongin’s laughter _**“I was just kidding!”**_

“You better be!”

_**“Speaking about Kyungsoo, where is he?”**_ Jongin ignores Chanyeol’s response _**“I miss hearing his voice~”**_

“Yah!” Chanyeol starts to yell “Do you wanna get hit?!”

_**“Tsk. Tsk. Don’t need to get violent~”** _

Chanyeol snorts as he hears his friend said that in such a ridiculous mocking tone “Whatever. Anyway, I gotta go now. It’s time for me to take a bath.”

**_“What?! Are you saying that you actually haven’t bathed at all even after this entire morning?! Dude! Remember! You’re a prin–"_ **

Without even letting Jongin finished his sentences, Chanyeol already pressed the end button.

“What an annoying guy.” Chanyeol shrugs as he throw his phone on the bed so carelessly before he finally steps in the bathroom.

 

* * *

 

Kyungsoo bows down “I’m terribly sorry for taking your precious time, your highness.”

“It’s alright, it must have been really difficult for you as well to actually face and tell him.” Leeteuk flashes a worried smile as he stand in between two of his guardsmen.

Kyungsoo shakes his head as he stares at him “I’m fine, I’m used to his behaviors and personalities anyway.”

“I know, I understand,” The king begins “But it’s still not a good thing for a prince to be like that.” He sighs before he turns his heels to face the limousine’s door, one of the guardsmen already opening it for him. “Alright then, I’ll get going now. Don’t forget to give my greeting to king Siwon later on, okay? Tell him I said hi.” Leeteuk gives Kyungsoo one last smile before he get in the limousine car.

Kyungsoo returns the smile as he bows his head at the car, right before it finally drives away.

“Lucas, Mark.” Kyungsoo calls out the guardsmen’ names out loud as he stand firmly facing them.

Both of the guardsmen quickly turn to look at Kyungsoo after they heard bothe of their name being called out “Yes, sir!” 

“Tell George to prepare the car, prince will have a meeting with the Kims’ king today.” Kyungsoo tell them.

Lucas and Mark nod as they bow toward Kyungsoo “With my pleasure.” They responds before they hurriedly walk away.

After the two guardsmen are out of Kyungsoo’s sight, he sighs tiredly. “Now all I need to do is get the prince,” The butler clicks his tongue “He better not make this more difficult than it already is.” He mumbles to himself before he starts to walk back in the mansion.

Kyungsoo knows that Chanyeol always has been a difficult person to deal with. He’s selfish, egoistic, neglectful, arrogant, and cold hearted. Those are his negative traits that definitely stand out.

But Kyungsoo knows. He knows that Chanyeol isn’t a bad person.

Chanyeol always has been a strong willed guy, maybe that’s why he becoming more selfish now. Ever since he’s a kid, Chanyeol always rarely listens to anyone when he already has his mind and eyes on something he wants. Maybe that’s how exactly the prince’s bad traits start growing within him.

“Why do you look so troubled, Kyungsoo?” Suddenly, the butler hears a familiar voice.

“Yesung hyung? I thought you would be going with our highness?”

Yesung grins at him “Just because I’m the Parks’ royal adviser doesn’t mean I have to follow the king wherever he goes, that’s Heechul’s job,” He snickers “Talking about Heechul, that’s must be the reason why I saw him woke up so early today, he’s probably already at the king’s supposed destination far more earlier than the king Leeteuk himself.”

“That explains why I haven’t seen Heechul hyung at all today.” Kyungsoo nods.

“Anyway, enough about Heechul,” Yesung starts to change the subject “What’s the matter with you Kyungsoo?”

“Just the usual you know.” Kyungsoo sighs.

“Ah,” Yesung nods, understanding what exactly Kyungsoo talking about. “It must be related to the prince’s doings, correct?”

Kyungsoo nods quickly.

Yesung chuckles unknowingly “Speak of the devil, here he comes.” He says as he notices Chanyeol walking down the stairs with two maids follow behind him.

When Yesung said that, he notices  too. Suddenly Kyungsoo feels bad for the maids who are escorting Chanyeol behind the latter. They must had a hard time with the prince.

“Good afternoon, Yesung hyung.” Chanyeol greets the adviser.

“Good afternoon to you as well, prince.” Yesung smiles at him “I can see that you finally take this task seriously now.”

Chanyeol starts to grumble “Don’t make me laugh hyung, it’s not like father will give me a choice either way.”

“Right, right.” Yesung laughs at the prince’s response.

Chanyeol nods “I need get going now,” He then turns to look at his butler “Better not make the king disappointed, shall we?” The prince says with a visible mocking tone.

Kyungsoo tries not to roll his eyes as he forces a smile onto his face. “Let’s go prince.”

Chanyeol chuckles at Kyungsoo’s reaction “Of course.” He smirks as he starts to walk passing by Kyungsoo and Yesung.

“See you later hyung, we better get going now.” Kyungsoo says to the older male before he begins to follow Chanyeol from behind.

Yesung nods, smiling at the two as they both are still walking toward the front door. _Those two make such an interesting pairing._ The adviser thought to himself before he leaves to finish some of his works.

When Chanyeol and Kyungsoo step outside, the two guardsmen already waiting near another limousine.

“Good afternoon, prince Chanyeol.” One of the guardsmen bows whilst the other one starts to open the car’s door for Chanyeol.

“Good afternoon, Lucas.” Chanyeol bows as well “And you too, Mark.” He says toward the person who’s opening the door for him.

“I see that you _finally_ ready to go, prince.” Lucas teases him as Mark chuckles at them.

“Yeah, yeah whatever.” Chanyeol makes a reluctant gesture toward Lucas and Mark “It’s not like _your_ king will give me a choice anyway.”  He states.

“Technically, _our_ king is your dad so of course.” Mark says cheekily.

“Yah!” Chanyeol exclaims “That makes me _your_ prince! How can you speak to your prince like that?!”

“How childish.” Kyungsoo clicks his tongue while Mark and Lucas laugh at Chanyeol.

Chanyeol frowns as he crosses both his arms “Aren’t you on my side?” He says toward Kyungsoo.

“Just–” Kyungsoo facepalms “Just go in the car.”

The taller male makes an annoying sound before he finally decides to get in the car.

“Anyway, Lucas and Mark, thanks for telling George to prepare the car.” Kyungsoo smiles at the two.

“Don’t mention it hyung!” Mark says to him “It’s our job anyway.” Lucas adds as he chuckles.

Kyungsoo nods, feeling thankful. “Alright then, see you two later.” He gives them one last glance before he gets in the limousine as well.

Both, Lucas and Mark wave at them before the car begins to drive away.

When Kyungsoo turns to look at the sulky prince, the latter already busy reading a book on his hand.

Kyungsoo moves to sit across Chanyeol “What are you reading?”

“I don’t know.” Chanyeol simply responds as he flips the page carefully.

After that simple conversation, none of them say a word to each other. Chanyeol is busy doing his thing while Kyungsoo merely stay still on his seat, doing nothing.

_This will be a long ride._

They both thought the same thing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided to add SeHo as the side/background pairing here hehe, they both will make their appearance soon! 
> 
> Anyway, what do you think so far? cx


End file.
